Lo que él buscaba
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Ino, definitivamente, era todo lo él buscaba... Secuela de "Lo que ella buscaba", relatado desde la perspectiva de Ino. SasuIno GaaIno Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto No me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Lo que él buscaba**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Recordaba a la perfección el momento exacto en que lo había visto por primera vez.

Recordaba esos tenebrosos y penetrantes ojos verdes como el primer día, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el Bosque de la Muerte, y recordaba lo aterrada que se había sentido cuando él la miró por primera vez.

Recordaba también –siempre con un estremecimiento involuntario- aquella pelea que tuvo con Lee durante los exámenes Chūnin. Lo despiadado que había sido, y la sed de sangre en sus ojos. Hasta ese momento, Ino no había conocido a nadie que lograra aterrorizarla tanto como Gaara de la arena. Incluso había llegado a tener pesadillas con él.

Por eso nunca pudo explicarse cómo dejo que todo sucediera tiempo después…

Para su buena suerte, pasaron varios años antes de que volviera a verlo. Pero esos años estuvieron plagados de tristes sucesos, comenzando por la lamentable muerte del Sandaime; la huida de Sasuke. La muerte de Asuma…

Había sido tanto dolor en tan poco tiempo…

Por eso, el día que supo que el nombre de Sasuke, su primer y único amor, sería puesto en el libro Bingo para que los ANBU de todas las aldeas Shinobi lo cazaran y exterminaran como a un animal, sintió que había sido suficiente de ese suplicio, y no pudo –ni quiso- contener aquellas lágrimas que afloraban de su interior. Lágrimas por sus amigos, por Asuma, por… Sasuke, el traidor al cual seguía amando.

—Por favor, Ino… ya no llores…— todos intentaron consolarla en vano, porque Ino no los oía. Ni siquiera notaba que había más gente a su alrededor. Solo quería desahogarse, llorar. Y así lo hizo. Lloró desconsoladamente durante horas, refugiándose sobre el Monumento a los Hokages.

Fue ahí cuando volvió a verlo.

Él la había encontrado contemplando la aldea desde las alturas, aún llorando. Ino pudo sentir su intensa mirada sobre ella, pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado triste como para sentir temor, y sólo le devolvió el gesto, sosteniéndole la mirada como si fuera uno más del montón. Sin siquiera importarle que él fuera el mismísimo Kazekage de la Aldea Escondida entre la Arena.

Sentía como el viento movía sus cabellos mientras la intensa mirada del líder de Suna aún seguía escrutándola, sin el menor disimulo o vergüenza.

— ¿Estás bien?— Ino se obligó a mirarlo una vez más cuando él le habló por primera vez. Nunca había escuchado su voz, pero sonaba mucho más serena y masculina de lo que había imaginado, aunque con un ligero, y casi imperceptible, matiz de curiosidad. Había algo de torpeza en sus palabras, como si el interactuar con otra persona fuera algo totalmente nuevo para él. E Ino lo supo, y entonces le sonrió.

Luego todo fue como una ensoñación, y para cuando se dio cuenta, Gaara estaba metido entre sus piernas, introduciéndose en ella con salvaje necesidad; y ella respondía moviendo frenéticamente sus caderas, como si buscara mayor profundidad en cada penetración, gimiendo descontroladamente aquel nombre que por tanto tiempo le había atemorizado recordar…

_Gaara._

Esa fue la primera vez que un hombre se había metido en su cama, y, para su sorpresa, ése hombre había sido él, Sabaku no Gaara.

Se despertó al día siguiente, completamente sola en su habitación. En eso momento supo que se había entregado por primera a vez a un completo desconocido que se había ido sin más, dejándola sola; extrañamente, eso no le importó. Simplemente sonrió con sosiego, se levantó con lentitud de la cama, notando la pequeña flor de sangre seca sobre sus sábanas, prueba irrefutable de la pérdida de su inocencia.

Y no volvió a saber de él por mucho tiempo.

Después de esa noche, todo pareció sucederse muy rápido; la guerra había estallado, y ella, junto con sus amigos y compañeros de academia, tuvo que luchar por defender a su nación, y a todas las Naciones Shinobis. Su vida de pronto dio un giro de 360 grados, y de la noche a la mañana tuvo que cambiar a su amada florería por el cruel campo de batalla. Pero, pese a que extrañaba el aroma de sus flores, eso no le importó. Quería luchar y, si era necesario, morir junto a sus amigos y aliados. Por primera vez se sentía útil, necesitada; por eso, ni la muerte de su padre pudo doblegar su voluntad de fuego, y siempre se mantuvo firme, lista para cuando la ocasión lo requiriera.

Aun así, en las poco habituales –y muy extrañas- noches de calma, no podía evitar recordarlo; su aroma, su masculina esencia impregnada en cada parte de su ser… A veces cerraba los ojos y rogaba que él estuviese bien, y cada vez que recibía noticias del frente de batalla, sin darse cuenta, deseaba ansiosamente que le informaran que el Kazekage estaba a salvo.

A veces las noticias tardaban días en llegar, e Ino sentía como le faltaba el aire cuando eso pasaba.

Hasta que el día llegó, y la noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha había regresado para ayudar en la guerra se expandió como reguero de pólvora. Después de eso, las cosas se sucedieron mucho más rápido aún, y, para cuando Ino se dio cuenta, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja había llegado a su fin, y Sasuke estaba de regreso en la reconstruida Konoha.

Por ese entonces, supo que tanto Gaara como sus hermanos habían sobrevivido también, pero finalizada la guerra ellos volvieron a Suna sin siquiera participar en las festividades.

Y su deseo de ver a Gaara una vez más se vio como algo imposible. Entonces, toda la tristeza acumulada en meses y meses de batallas regresó a ella; y después de mucho tiempo volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, sola, sin deseos de compartir su dolor con nadie más. Sólo con alguien, que no estaba allí.

Todas las tardes se internaba en el bosque; se acomodaba en la rama más alta del árbol más grande que pudiera encontrar, y allí dejaba que sus sentimientos y las lágrimas contenidas salieran a flote. Y es que nadie podía ayudarla, porque nadie sabía cómo se sentía ahora; tan desprotegida, tan _sola…_

Extrañaba a su padre, lo extrañaba mucho, pero no quería decírselo a nadie más en la aldea. Ese dolor era suyo, y de nadie más.

—_Te secarás por completo si no dejas de llorar un día_— aquella vez, la aburrida voz de Sasuke la tomó completamente desprevenida, provocando que casi cayera del árbol por la impresión.

Ino sólo lo observó, ligeramente molesta.

—Sé lo que te pasa— le había dicho él, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose sobre el tronco del árbol mientras observaba el atardecer con aires distantes— pero ellos ya se han ido, y llorar no los traerá de vuelta.

Ino recordaba haberle gritado, insultado y hasta golpeado aquel día; no obstante, Sasuke regresó al siguiente, y al siguiente… y todos los días hasta que ella se decidió a dejar de ignorarlo. Entonces comenzaron a charlar, aunque el moreno sólo se comunicaba con monosílabos al principio, pero con el correr de los días se había permitido decir más de dos palabras en una oración; a veces, tomaba asiento junto a Ino al llegar al lugar de sus encuentros, y otras, curiosamente, solía aparecerse con alguna golosina para ella hasta el punto de que eso casi se les hizo costumbre. E Ino había aprendido mucho sobre Sasuke y su pasado cuando él se decidió a contarlo todo. Había aprendido a escuchar sin intentar ser el centro de atención todo el tiempo. Y cada día el recuerdo de Gaara se hacia más distante en su memoria.

Y sin poder evitarlo, la vida continuó su curso, hasta que, cierta ocasión, su camino y el del Kazekage volverían a cruzarse:

—Oye, puerca, ¡despierta!— Sakura había entrado sin ninguna delicadeza en su habitación, retirando las cobijas de un tirón.

— ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres a estas horas, frentona?! ¡Cielos! pero cómo molestas…

— ¡Vamos, Ino! Tenemos una misión muy importante el día de hoy…

—Tsk. No me interesa. A penas regresé ayer, así que…

— ¡Por favor! Tsunade-sama dijo que eras la indicada; además, te necesito en el equipo de ayuda sanitaria que llevaremos a Suna.

— ¡Por última vez, frentona! ¡He dicho…! ¿Dijiste Suna?

.

* * *

Durante todo el caluroso trayecto a Suna, Ino no pudo evitar sentirse más animada de lo habitual; ¿por qué? Ni ella misma lograba entenderlo. Sólo sabía que la idea de volver a ver a Gaara la ponía de un particular buen humor.

A penas llegaron a Suna, unas agradables Kunoichis de la arena les habían ofrecido descansar del viaje antes de ver al Kazekage, pero Sakura, como líder de la misión –y ante la insistencia de su mejor amiga- decidió posponer el descanso. Ellas, junto a Hinata, tercer miembro del equipo, fueron guiadas hacia la oficina del Kazekage, en donde una muchachita –a la cual Sakura llamó Matsuri- las recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

—Por favor, esperen mientras las anuncio— dijo antes de golpear suavemente la puerta del despacho de Gaara. Ino se estremeció ligeramente al oír esa masculina voz después de tanto tiempo:

—_Adelante_— dijeron tras la puerta, e Ino no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

— _¿Kazekage-sama?—_ la jovencita abrió la puerta y dio dos tímidos pasos hacia el interior, haciendo una reverencia— _La delegación de ninjas médicos de Konoha ha llegado— _anunció_— ¿quiere que los haga pasar?_— no se oyó respuesta, pero la chica de la arena se inclinó en otra profunda reverencia y se hizo a un lado, abriéndoles paso a las tres.

Sakura fue la primera en pasar, seguida de cerca por Hinata. Ino respiró profundamente y entró al último, parándose junto a sus compañeras, y de inmediato volvió a morderse los labios al sentir aquella mirada aguamarina sobre ella después de tanto tiempo. Y sonrió despreocupadamente.

—Buenas tardes, Kazekage-sama— Sakura fue la primera en hablar y de inmediato, el líder del Viento se giró a verla.

La pelirrosada y él arreglaron todos los pormenores de la misión. Gaara se veía muy concentrado en aquella plática, sin embargo, Ino podía sentir las ocasionales miradas que él le dirigía.

—Muchas gracias, Kazekage-sama— Sakura se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, siendo imitada por Hinata— Con su permiso, creo que sería prudente dirigirnos al hospital…

Tanto su amiga como la morena habían comenzado a dirigirse hacia la salida, entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, Ino habló al fin, llamando la atención de Kage del Viento.

—Disculpe, Kazekage-sama— dijo con voz dulce, acariciando cada palabra— ¿Podría hablar con usted un momento?

Ansiosamente esperó su reacción, la cual no tardó en llegar.

—Claro— aceptó de forma indiferente. Sakura y Hinata, entretanto, ya estaban saliendo de la habitación.

Ahora estaban solos, uno frente al otro, mientras ella seguía sonriendo. Y todo sucedió tan de pronto que Ino sólo reaccionó al sentir su cuerpo chocando contra el escritorio de Gaara mientras éste besaba ansiosamente cada parte expuesta de su cuerpo y se disponía a desnudarla lo más rápido posible, al igual que ella a él, atrapando las caderas del pelirrojo entre sus piernas.

Él la penetró de una sola y furiosa estocada, haciéndola gritar de puro placer mientras lo sentía entrar y salir de su cuerpo a un ritmo bestial, sin importarle que pudieran oírlos afuera, aferrando sus uñas a la blanca piel de la espalda del Kazekage. Entretanto, él comenzó a descender son sus labios por su delgado cuello, llegando hasta sus pechos descubiertos, los cuales lamió como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Gaara le hacía el amor de una forma salvaje, pero necesitada a la vez. Y a Ino le sorprendió brevemente que a él no le importara estar en su oficina, ni que alguien pudiera entrar en cualquier momento.

Él era tan atento, tan pasional y dulce a la vez que ella, por un segundo, quiso creer que, tal vez, Gaara también había pensado en ella durante todo ese tiempo…

* * *

—Mañana regresaremos a la aldea— ni supo por qué había dicho aquello esa mañana, mientras acomodaba sus ropas y Gaara la observaba desde la cama, cubierto solo hasta la cintura por una ligeras sábanas blancas.

Sabía lo que él le diría, pero ni eso la detuvo.

Había pasado dos semanas enteras compartiendo el lecho con aquel pelirrojo, amándose día y noche, pero, por alguna razón, al repasar cada beso, cada caricia, sentía un hueco en el corazón, y la horrible sensación de que algo allí no andaba bien.

Por tanto tiempo, sin darse cuenta, había deseado tanto estar así, con él… pero ahora, ya no le sabía de la misma forma.

Algo había cambiado en ella; lo intuía, pero aun así no había hecho caso, y aquella sensación de aplomo en su pecho comenzaba a asfixiarla.

—No soy lo que buscas— dijo él de pronto, cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada. Ino se giró a verlo, desconcertada al principio, pero esas simples palabras bastaron para hacerle entender todo con claridad.

_Lo que ella buscaba… _

¿Acaso eso sería cierto? No supo que pensar, pero aun así sonrió y, mirando a Gaara a los ojos, respondió con un simple:

—Lo sé— y sin decir más salió de los aposentos del Kazekage, sin mirar atrás; tomando la decisión de cerrar ese capítulo, por más doloroso que eso le sonara al principio.

Esa tarde vagó sola por la aldea hasta la hora de reunirse con sus compañeras. Durante su largo paseo se permitió ver el colorido atardecer del País del Viento, y, sin poder evitarlo, pensó en Sasuke, creyendo que, tal vez, estaría en Konoha, viendo la misma imagen que ella; y por un segundo anheló su compañía. Y se olvidó por completo de Gaara por esa tarde.

Tal y como lo había dicho, regresó a Konoha al día siguiente, sintiendo un horrible vacío en su corazón cuando quiso despedirse de Gaara y éste la rechazó, argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo. Aun así, sonrió en todo momento, incluso, durante todo el viaje de regreso.

Durante varios meses se dedicó exclusivamente a su profesión, casi saturándose de trabajo entre sus quehaceres en el hospital y el Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura. Pero eso no le importaba. El mantenerse ocupada impedía que pensara, y lo que ella menos quería era eso: pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera su trabajo. Sus únicas conexiones con el mundo por entonces eran Shikamaru, con quien había comenzado una especie de 'relación' amorosa, y Sasuke, con quien, extrañamente, había establecido una 'cordial' especie de amistad.

—Estás sobresaturándote, ¿lo sabías?— le dijo Sasuke un día, mientras ambos estaban en el bosque, observando el atardecer otoñal.

—Puede ser— contestó en un suspiro cansado, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke, provocando que este frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Tú sólo cállate— contestó, cerrando los ojos un momento— ¿No dijiste ayer que debía descansar de vez en cuando, señorito escepticismo?

—Sí, pero no sobre mí— aclaró con fingida molestia— ¡Ahora quítate!

— ¡Argh! ¿Qué no puedes quedarte callado sólo por un minuto?— protestó, separándose de él— ¡Rayos! Creo que prefiero al otro Sasuke, el que nunca me dirigía la palabra, a éste que no hace más que quejarse— refunfuñó, bajándose del árbol de un salto—Bien, lo haremos a tu modo…

El moreno frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué…?— iba a replicar cuando sintió como perdía el control de su cuerpo, y de un salto, bajó junto a Ino.

—Vamos a entrenar— le sonrió ella mientras seguía controlando su cuerpo para que se pusiera en posición de batalla— si yo gano, tú deberás invitarme a cenar.

Sasuke bufó molesto, pero en ningún momento se resistió al jutsu de Ino.

— ¿Y qué si yo gano?

Ella sonrió.

—Entonces dejaré de recargarme sobre ti para descansar, ¿te parece bien?

Él sólo lanzó una risilla socarrona como respuesta a la vez que sentía como recuperaba el control sobre sus miembros.

—Hmp. En verdad eres una molestia, Yamanaka— sonrió de lado, colocándose en pose de lucha por su cuenta. Ino amplió su sonrisa e imitó a Sasuke, adquiriendo posición de batalla también.

Desde ese día, entrenar juntos se había vuelto una regla para ellos.

Sasuke ayudaba a Ino con su velocidad y Taijutsu, y ella, gracias a su Ninjutsu, lo ayudaba a mejorar su Sharingan.

Y el tiempo siguió su curso. Ino y Sasuke hacían un buen equipo, y eso fue notado por Tsunade, quien había comenzado en emparejarlos en casi todas las misiones que les otorgaba. A nadie en la aldea les sorprendía verlos juntos ya; e incluso Sakura se había habituado a la extraña cercanía que habían adquirido de la nada.

Todo parecía ir bien hasta que lo inevitable volvía a suceder.

El nombramiento del Héroe de Konoha como próximo Hokage estaba cerca, y ella, junto con Sasuke, habían sido los elegidos para llevar las invitaciones formales a los líderes de todas las aldeas de la Alianza, incluído, entre ellos, el Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara.

—Algo está molestándote— insistía Sasuke, aunque sin ningún interés aparente, durante todo el trayecto. Pero ella sólo le sonreía y aseguraba que todo estaba bien.

Después de todo, ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué estaba nerviosa de volver a ver al Kazekage porque había sido su amante? Ni siquiera sabía si 'amante' era la palabra indicada. Gaara y ellas sólo habían compartido unos cuantos encuentros furtivos, eso era todo. Ni siquiera podía ser catalogada como su 'amante'. Eso era lo peor.

Llegaron a Suna, e Ino insistió en entregar el mensaje rápidamente y dirigirse hacia el siguiente destino. Para su fortuna, Sasuke estuvo de acuerdo.

A penas vio a Gaara sintió una extraña vorágine de sentimientos entremezclados. Miedo, confusión, ira… realmente había sido un milagro que hubiese logrado mantenerse serena en todo momento y sonreír despreocupadamente. Sobre todo después de haber sentido aquella penetrante mirada aguamarina sobre su persona. Por un momento se había sentido débil, expuesta ante el Kazekage; no obstante, aquellos sentimientos eran muy confusos, aún para ella.

¿Es que en verdad Gaara significaba 'algo más' para ella?

Odiaba no saber la respuesta.

—El desierto es muy frío de noche— gruñó Sasuke a su lado, sacándola de sus cavilaciones— Será mejor ponernos las capas.

Ino sólo asintió, comenzando a buscar frenéticamente dentro de su equipaje Ninja.

— ¡Maldicion!— bufó después de un rato, tras sacar una capa de color beige de su mochila.

— ¿Qué pasa?— inquirió el joven Uchiha mientras se acomodaba sobre una roca e ingería un poco de agua, pasándole luego la botella a su compañera.

Ino bufó con molestia, aceptando el agua.

—Olvidé mi tienda de campaña— gruñó, sentándose en la misma roca que Sasuke.

— ¿Y?— inquirió éste, enarcando una ceja.

— ¡¿Y dónde dormiré ésta noche?!— ironizó, sonsacándole un suspiro al moreno.

—Pues fácil: yo sí traje mi tienda, así que tú dormirás a la intemperie, Yamanaka.

Ino infló los mofletes y se cruzó de brazos con ofensa.

— ¡Claro que no!— se exaltó— Lo ideal sería que te comportaras como un caballero y me cedieras la tuya…— sugirió en el tono más amable que fue capaz de evocar, provocando que Sasuke enarcara una ceja.

—Eso podría funcionar, pero estás olvidándote de dos cosas que no cuadran en tu plan.

— ¿Qué?

El moreno rió de lado.

—Que yo no soy un caballero, y tú no eres una dama.

— ¡Ah!— exclamó con furia— Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé. Pero no olvides que ahora podríamos estar durmiendo placidamente en una cálida cama de alguna posada de Suna si no fuera por tu 'maravillosa' idea de salir corriendo hacia nuestro próximo destino…— ironizó.

Ino se cruzó de brazos con ofensa y le dio la espalda, divirtiendo aún más a su compañero de equipo. Pero su enojo no duró mucho, ya que el sol había caído, la temperatura del desierto había disminuido considerablemente, y para su mala suerte, el viento había comenzado a intensificarse. De reojo observó como Sasuke terminaba de armar su tienda y se metía en ella, cerrándola de inmediato. Ella resopló con rabia, infló los mofletes y acabó por lanzar un largo suspiro que se perdió en medio de la ventisca. Sí que comenzaba a hacer frío.

— ¡¿Vas a entrar o vas a seguir esperando morirte congelada?!— oyó que decía Sasuke desde dentro de la tienda, y sin pensarlo dos veces, entró también, cerrándola de inmediato para que la arena no entrara con ella.

La tienda de Sasuke era pequeña, pero ellos dos cabían a la perfección.

—Tu cabello es un desastre— señaló él con sorna tras encender una lámpara de emergencias.

—Sí, gracias por señalar lo obvio, señor perfección— gruñó mientras intentaba peinarse con los dedos. Sasuke gruñó por lo bajo y ambos quedaron en silencio después de eso, con sólo el sonido del viento de fondo.

—Que bueno que ya cenamos— señaló ella después de un rato. Sasuke emitió un pequeño gruñido afirmativo.

—Será mejor dormirnos— señaló— Sólo espero que la temperatura no siga descendiendo. Realmente no vinimos preparados para un clima tan hostil.

Ella asintió, tendiendo su cuerpo y acomodándose la capa encima a modo de cobertor, pero ni aun así pudo cubrirse del frío.

Luego de más o menos una hora de intentar conciliar el sueño, no podía dejar de castañear los dientes por el frío. En momentos como ese maldecía la poca tela que usaba bajo su chaleco táctico. Pero de pronto, sintió que algo más la cubría, y alzando la cabeza se dio cuenta de que Sasuke, sin que ella se lo pidiera, le había cedido su propia capa.

—A ver sin con eso me dejas dormir de una vez— gruñó él, dándole la espalda.

—Gracias— murmuró bajito, acurrucándose en posición fetal e intentando dormir una vez más, hasta que los ligeros temblores de Sasuke la alertaron. Era obvio que él también tenía frío.

—Esto no funcionará— se quejó de pronto, quitándose las improvisadas mantas de encima— morirás congelado antes del amanecer.

—Hmp. No molestes, mujer chillona. Y duérmete de una maldita…

—Date la vuelta— lo cortó, hablándole con voz firme.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que te des la vuelta, Uchiha!

Sasuke obedeció, tal vez más por pura inercia que por cortesía, y al hacerlo, Ino rápidamente se amoldó a su cuerpo, tomando uno de sus brazos para pasarlos por su estrecha cintura antes de que el petrificado Sasuke pudiera replicar.

— ¿Q-Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

Ella rodó los ojos, moviendo su cuerpo para amoldarse mejor al de Sasuke.

— ¿Qué parece?— replicó— ¡Calor humano, Uchiha! De esa forma ninguna de los dos morirá de frío.

Ino se dio cuenta de que él quiso protestar, pero el argumento de no morir de frío, por suerte, había bastado para callarlo.

Sintió los músculos de Sasuke tensarse de inmediato pero, poco a poco, éstos fueron relajándose, e incluso él mismo comenzó a moverse con suavidad, acomodándose a su espalda.

La idea había resultado de maravilla, pues el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sasuke era tal que ya no sentía frío alguna; incluso, comenzaba a sentir un poco de calor… sobretodo cuando sintió una masculina mano acariciando la piel desnuda de sus piernas, subiendo por sus caderas, rozando su plano vientre e introduciéndose sin ningún pudor bajo las mallas que cubrían sus pechos, comenzando a jugar con los delicados botones.

—Mmm…— Ino no pudo ahogar el gemido que escapó de sus labios, el cual su acompañante tomó como una invitación, y mientras seguía masajeándole los pechos con una mano, con la otra volvió a acariciar sus piernas, subiendo lentamente hasta acariciar su sexo delicadamente por sobre la tela de las bragas.

Ino jadeó pesadamente y girando el rostro buscó los labios de su 'atacante', hundiéndose en un profundo y apasionado beso, el cual, para su sorpresa, Sasuke no repelió.

Sintiéndose más libre, el moreno levantó su cuerpo, colocándolo encima del de Ino sin detener sus caricias ni romper el contacto de sus lenguas. Ella rápidamente comenzó a desvestirlo, comenzando por el chaleco Jōnin y la camiseta azul, para luego ir por sus pantalones, aprovechando la ocasión para 'accidentalmente' rozar con sus pequeñas manos el apéndice masculino, el cual ya estaba totalmente despierto.

Sasuke gimió pesadamente al sentir como ella lo tocaba en esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. En un primer momento creyó que Ino se negaría, pero era muy gratificante ver que se había equivocado. Fue fácil para él desnudarla por completo, y tras lograrlo, se alejó de ella, contemplándola bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara que aún permanecía encendida.

—Sasuke…— gimió ella, alzando su cuerpo para buscar sus labios y volver a besarlos con pasión mientras abría sus piernas para apresar su cuerpo entre ellas. El último Uchiha volvió a acariciar su cuerpo, estrujándole el trasero mientras daba la primera estocada, pero sin adentrarse en ella aún.

—Te deseo tanto, Ino— admitió lo que jamás –en sus cinco sentidos- admitiría. Entonces volvió a arremeter contra los hinchados labios de Ino, pero ella se alejó, observándolo fijamente en un repentino lapsus de cordura.

—Pero… sabes que Shikamaru y yo…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no me importa— la besó de la forma más pasional en que alguien la hubiera besado, y con eso se derritió entre sus brazos, a sabiendas de que no sería capaz de negarle nada ahora— ¿A ti te importa?— inquirió de forma casi perversa, obteniendo como respuesta otro furioso beso. Entonces, sin más preámbulos, recostó a Ino una vez más, y tras deshacerse de su última prenda, entró en ella de una sola vez, haciéndola gritar su nombre al sentirlo tan profundo en su interior.

— ¡Sa-Sasuke!— gemía con cada estocada, cruzando las piernas detrás del cuerpo de Sasuke para sentirlo aún más dentro.

—I-Ino… eres tan… deliciosamente estrecha…

Sasuke comenzó a moverse salvajemente, sosteniendo las caderas de Ino con fuerza, intentando llegar a lo más profundo de su ser, intentando dejar su huella en ella para que todos supieran que ahora le pertenecía, y así lo hizo. Tras las últimas brutales embestidas se corrió en su interior, llenándola de su semilla. Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al unísono, y cuando cayeron rendidos después de tanta excitación, Sasuke, aún sin salir del interior del Ino, la acomodó sobre su cuerpo, cubriéndolos a ambos bajo las capas, comenzando a acariciar parsimoniosamente la espalda de su ahora amante.

—Creo que ahora no tendrás frío— bromeó, y, extrañamente, ella no refutó nada; estaba demasiado cansada como para hacerlo.

Mientras Sasuke seguía acariciando su cuerpo, miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

¡¿Qué era lo que había hecho?!

Había hecho el amor con Sasuke, no había duda de eso; pero, ¿por qué?

Se sentía extraña. Las cosas que acababa de sentir con Sasuke no eran como las que había sentido estando en los brazos de Gaara, mucho menos como lo que sentía estando con Shikamaru.

Era distinto a todo lo que había sentido antes; porque Sasuke era distinto a todos con quienes había estado antes.

—Sasuke…—musitó débilmente, casi al borde de la inconciencia— Yo… ¿soy lo que buscas?

Sintió como el moreno detuvo sus caricias, y luego dos dedos la tomaron por el mentón, obligándola a alzar la vista.

—No lo sé— admitió tranquilamente, mirándola a los ojos— ¿Yo lo soy para ti?

Ino sonrió. Besó sus labios fugazmente y volvió a acomodarse sobre el pecho del último Uchiha, abrazándose a él.

—No lo sé— admitió de la misma manera, sonriendo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando lo dijo; pero, cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que habían salido de sus labios, todos a su alrededor en la fiesta aplaudían y le sonreían alegremente. Entonces Sasuke colocó un anillo con un enorme diamante en su dedo anular, e Ino no recordó ningún otro acto tan simple que la hubiera hecho sonreír tanto.

De la noche a la mañana, y para la enorme sorpresa de muchos, se había convertido en la señora Uchiha. Y todo su pasado; todo lo vivido antes de Sasuke, de pronto, perdió importancia.

Casi seis meses después de su boda dio a luz a su primer hijo, un hermoso bebé idéntico a su padre, al cual llamaron Itachi, en honor al fallecido hermano de Sasuke. Ino siempre creyó que Itachi había sido concebido aquella primera noche en el desierto, y cada vez que se lo recordaba a su esposo, los sonrojos de éste la divertían de sobremanera.

El pequeño Itachi crecía sano y fuerte, e Ino creía que era imposible entregar más amor que el que ella y Sasuke daban a su pequeño.

Las cosas en Konoha también iban colocándose, de a poco, en su lugar. Naruto, el flamante Hokage –contra todo pronóstico-, se había enamorado de una ex renegada; nada más y nada menos que de Karin, la ex compañera y acosadora de Sasuke. Y para buena suerte del Rokudaime, la escandalosa pelirroja correspondía sus sentimientos, y ambos se casarían el próximo otoño en una boda oficial.

Sakura se había quedado a cargo del hospital de Konoha, y viajaba mucho, siempre ayudando a quien pudiera con sus increíbles dotes médicos. Gracias a todos los santos no había seguido el pésimo ejemplo de su maestra, y sólo se dedicaba a ayudar a quienes más lo necesitaban. Todos decían que no faltaba demasiado para que la ascendieran al rango de Sannin, e Ino se ponía muy feliz cada vez que escuchaba eso. Si bien ella había decidido abandonar la vida como Kunoichi para dedicarse pura y completamente a su familia, en verdad se sentía orgullosa de Sakura, pues había descubierto que su _camino Ninja _y el suyo iban por lados diferentes…

Shikamaru era una de los principales consejeros del Rokudaime, y el jefe de la División de Inteligencia de Konoha, y con él tiempo habían vuelto a ser buenos amigos, pese a que Ino sabía que lo había herido al casarse con Sasuke. Pero para su buena fortuna, el joven Nara adoraba a Itachi.

Hinata Hyūga, para sorpresa y estupefacción de toda la aldea, se había casado con Sai poco tiempo después que ella y Sasuke, y ahora esperaban a su primer bebé.

Era increíble como las cosas cambiaban.

Ino salió temprano de su casa ese día. La agitación de los aldeanos debido a los exámenes Chūnin era palpable. Caminó sin prisa, pues era una bonita tarde. Debía ir a la Torre Hokage a buscar a su esposo, y luego, juntos irían por el pequeño Itachi a casa de Sakura.

—_Amigos, ella es mi prometida, Karin. ¡Va a casarse conmigo, de veras!_

Sonrió al escuchar la estruendosa voz del líder de la aldea, y lo divisó a lo lejos, abrazando a su prometida. También reconoció la silueta de su esposo, así que, sin dudarlo, se acercó a ellos.

— ¡Oigan ustedes dos!— exclamó burlonamente— ¡Dejen de darse arrumacos en plena calle!

Pero de pronto borró su sonrisa -aunque sólo por un instante- al reconocer a las personas que acompañaban a sus amigos.

— ¡Oh!— dijo tras recuperar su habitual aire risueño— Buenas tardes, Kankurō, Temari— con algo de esfuerzo posó sus ojos azules sobre los aguamarinos de Gaara, sonriendo con cordialidad— Kazekage-sama— hizo una reverencia— Es un placer volver a verlo…

—Ino…

Se estremeció ligeramente al oír su nombre saliendo de aquello labios. Era algo que no escuchaba hacía tanto…

Algo incómoda, se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo la observaba fijamente, como hacia siempre que la veía. Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo de preocuparse por eso, porque de inmediato llegaron a su rescate:

—Kazekage-sama— Gaara se vio obligado a girar el rostro e Ino sintió que nunca había amado tanto a Sakura como en ese momento.

Su amiga se había unido a ellos, cargando al pequeño Itachi entre sus brazos, envuelto en una mantita de color azul con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha, el cual no estaba a la vista del resto.

— ¡Sakura-san!— el hermano del Kazekage la saludó alegremente, para luego reparar en la mata de cabellos negros que se asomaba entre los brazos de Sakura y posaba sus enormes ojos negros en los desconocidos— ¡Oh! ¡Tienes un bebé!— resolvió el marionetista, acercando a ella para tomar las pequeñas manos del niño entre las suyas— ¡Adoro a los niños!— Ino no pudo evitar reír, al igual que todos sus acompañantes, con excepción de Gaara. Pero eso la tuvo sin cuidado; después de todo, el Kazekage jamás sonreía— ¡Wow!— dijo Kankurō, totalmente sorprendido— ¡Mira, Gaara! ¡¿Acaso no es igualito a Uchiha-san?!— afirmó, tomando a Itachi entre sus brazos para acercarlo al rostro de Gaara, quien, inevitablemente, tuvo que observarlo.

— ¡Dame a mi hijo!— gruñó su esposo, arrebatándole al bebé mientras todos los demás reían.

—Sasuke, el pequeño Itachi tiene hambre— informó Sakura con una sonrisa, atrayendo las miradas.

—No sabía que tenías un hijo, Sakura-san, felicidades— dijo Gaara, e Ino no pudo evitar carcajearse, al igual que todos sus amigos, con excepción de Shikamaru y Sasuke.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— inquirió el malhumorado pelirrojo; Ino iba a responderle, pero Naruto se le había adelantado.

— ¡Es que Itachi-kun no es hijo de Sakura-chan!— explicó, sin dejar de reír.

— ¿Ah, no?— Gaara había fruncido mucho el ceño— ¿Y de quien es, entonces?

Ino amplió mucho más su sonrisa, parándose junto a su familia.

—Mío, Kazekage-sama— al verla, el pequeño de inmediato extendió sus cortos bracitos hacia ella, abriendo y la cerrando las manos en el afán por ir con su madre— Él es nuestro hijo, Itachi Uchiha— tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y besó su pequeña cabeza, sintiendo un posesivo brazo de Sasuke sujetando su cintura. Cosa que no la sorprendió en lo más mínimo, pues su esposo siempre había sido sumamente celoso.

La rubia Kunoichi se dio cuenta del impacto que sus palabras habían tenido sobre el Kazekage, sobre todo por el rostro que el líder de Suna había puesto.

— ¡Oh! ¡Felicidades!— exclamó Temari con júbilo— Realmente no teníamos idea… pero sí que hacen una bonita pareja.

—Gracias— le sonrió Ino, observando de reojo a Gaara, quien parecía no salir de su sorpresa.

— ¡Bah! ¡Eso no es nada, Temari!— exclamó Naruto, abrazando a Karin nuevamente— ¡Espera a que nazcan nuestros bebés, de veras!

— ¿Con tu cara y el cabello de Karin? Olvídalo, dobe— bromeó el Uchiha mayor, y todos rieron.

— ¡Oye!— reclamaron ambos Uzumaki al mismo tiempo, provocando que las risas aumentaran— ¡Nuestros bebés serán hermosos!

Todos rieron nuevamente.

—Claro que sí, Naruto-kun— intervino Sakura— ¡Sus bebés serán los más lindos y chillones de todo el País del Fuego!

— ¡Sakura tiene razón!— bromeó Ino, sin poder contenerse. Naruto y Karin protestaron, amenazaron y finalmente rieron también, invitándolos a una fiesta que organizarían en su casa.

Todos acordaron ir, con excepción del Kazekage, que aún seguía perdido en algún lugar de su mente.

— ¿Gaara? Oye… ¡Gaara!— pareció volver súbitamente a la realidad cuando su hermano pasó una mano frente a su rostro, en un intento por llamar su atención.

— ¿Huh?, ¿qué?

— ¡Qué si iremos a casa de Naruto para la fiesta!

—Oh… seguro, Naruto—. Musitó, dejando a todos satisfechos.

Ino lo contempló fijamente mientras todos ultimaban detalles y comenzaban a despedirse.

Ahí estaba, el capítulo que creía cerrado, en su vida una vez más. Era extraño; no sabía siquiera cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Había evitado durante tantos años pensar en él… pero ahora, teniéndolo en frente, tan cerca… todos los estremecimientos que él provocaba en ella, todas las dudas y confusiones, todo había desaparecido de pronto, sin dejar el menor rastro.

El momento de la despedida llegó al fin, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Sasuke se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Ino le alcanzó al bebé y se acercó a Gaara, abrazándolo ante la atónita mirada de los que quedaban.

— ¡Que gusto volver a verlo Kazekage-sama!— exclamó alegremente y en voz alta, pero antes de separarse, acercó los labios a su oído y susurró:

—Tenías razón…tú no eras lo que buscaba…—. Se separó de él y dirigió una sonriente mirada a su familia.

— ¡Me alegro de verlos a todos!— volvió a exclamar antes de comenzar a alejarse con su esposo y su hijo, dejando a Gaara atrás.

—Muy bien…— dijo su esposo después de un rato, meciendo a Itachi para que se durmiera— ¿Qué fue todo eso del abrazo y ese ridículo _"me alegro de verlos a todos"_, Ino?— inquirió con una ceja alzada, contemplando fijamente a su mujer.

Ella pestañó con rapidez. Se detuvo y besó a Sasuke profundamente, dejándolo un tanto sorprendido.

—Sólo quería despedirme amablemente, Sasuke. Eso es todo…— comentó mientras se sujetaba a su brazo y ambos reanudaban la marcha.

— ¿Amable?— gruñó— Pues intenta moderarte la próxima vez, Ino. No me gusta la forma en que el imbécil de Gaara te miraba. La próxima vez voy a sacarle los ojos.

Ella rió.

—Adoro que seas tan posesivo, Sasu.

—Hmp.

Ino recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo, suspirando.

—No debes preocuparte, amor— lo detuvo y lo miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba una de sus pálidas mejillas— ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste aquella vez en el desierto?— lo besó una vez más, sonriéndole encantadoramente— Pues, mi gruñón, definitivamente eres lo que yo buscaba.

Sasuke correspondió aquella sonrisa con otra igual, como sólo sonreía para _su _mujer.

—Y tú eres todo lo que yo necesitaba para ser feliz— admitió, robándole otro beso en medio de la calle, pero un pequeño quejido del menor de los Uchiha –que había quedado en medio de sus besos- los devolvió a la realidad.

Ino sonrió, besó a su bebé, y continuó caminando junto a su esposo.

—Sigue algo molesto— suspiró Sasuke, moviendo a Itachi entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé. Mamá dice que es por lo del nuevo bebé… ya sabes, dicen que ellos presienten cuando va a llegar otro niño a la familia…

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente y tomó una de las manos de Ino para besarla con delicadeza.

— ¿Lo anunciaremos hoy?— preguntó, esperanzado. Ino sonrió también.

— ¡Ustedes los hombres son tan impacientes!— ironizó, abrazándose a él por el costado— ¿Sabes qué? Me gustaría que sea otro niño…

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ya te lo dije, las esposas de lo lideres del Clan siempre engendran varones… es como una forma infalible de preservar el apellido… pero me gustaría tener una niña entre los siete u ocho hijos que tendremos…

Ino enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Siete u ocho, eh?

—Sí. ¿O será que prefieres diez, para tener nuestro propio escuadrón de ninjas?— bromeó.

—Es fácil decirlo cuando tú no tienes que parirlos— Sasuke rió de forma clara, encantando a su esposa— Pero admito que sí me gustaría llenar la mansión Uchiha de niños, y mamá dice que su casa también se siente muy vacía…

—Serán diez, entonces— rió una vez más, al igual que Ino, quien le dio otro fugaz beso en los labios.

— ¡¿Quién puede decirte que no, amor?!— exclamó alegremente, comenzando a jugar con Itachi mientras seguían caminando— ¡¿Quién es el bebé más hermoso del mundo?! ¡Pues tú, mi pequeño Ita-Ita!

—Ino…

— ¿Huh?— volvió a alzar la mirada hacia su esposo, quien ahora la observaba con seriedad— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sasuke?

—Sólo dime…— pareció dudar un momento pero finalmente, tras un largo suspiro, se decidió a hablar— Dime, ¿en verdad hubo algo entre el Kazekage y tú?

Desde que se había casado con Sasuke había temido a esa pregunta. Ahora, sin embargo, sólo sonrió de manera afable, sin sentirse incómoda en absoluto.

—Bueno... sólo digamos que yo no era lo que él buscaba.

Besó su mejilla y miró hacia el frente.

Sasuke asintió en silencio, dándose por satisfecho con esa respuesta; después de todo, amaba a Ino y ella a él. Tenían un hermoso hijo y otro que venía en camino, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Ella, definitivamente, era _todo_ lo que él buscaba.

* * *

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicado a Stefany BM, quien me dio la idea de escribir esta parte de la historia.**

**Gracias por leer y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura :)**

**Atte,**

**H.S.**


End file.
